The Rabbit And Her Cat
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity and Luna go back in time to stop a threat that started long before they'd even known about it. Can the two of them successfully thwart this threat, while also maintaining the time line? Or will Usagi be too tempted to meddle? UsaMamo, drabble series. Manga based, with some personal tweaks.
1. Rewind

**Hiya! A new story for you! This is a time travelling drabble series that follows the manga. I've kinda been brain dead on writing lately, hopefully this can get me back into it. Each chapter will be at least 500 words, but not more than 1000, since I consider anything under 1000 a drabble, and anything over a one shot, or full story's chapter.**

**In any case, remember that I don't own Sailor Moon, and enjoy! ;)**

_**The Rabbit And Her Cat**_

**Chapter One – Rewind**

Serenity woke with a gasp, shooting up in her bed, eyes darting about and searching for danger. Once she was reassured that she was safe, she relaxed and took in her surroundings.

"It worked," she murmured, then glanced down at the cat sleeping peacefully at the foot of her bed. Leaning forward and poking the feline, she said, "Luna, wake up!"

The cat before her slowly roused, body stretching, mouth opening wide in a complacent yawn. "Five more minutes, your Majesty," she mumbled, then stiffened and shot up, fully awake.

Serenity giggled at the sight of her guardian and advisor, before Luna relaxed and looked over to her. "So it worked then, your Majesty?" Luna spoke. "We're really in the past…"

Serenity nodded. "Though, if we got it right, you can't call me that yet," she said. "Right now, I'm just plain old Tsukino Usagi, not Neo Queen Serenity."

Luna nodded, sitting back on her haunches. "I suppose we should plan what to do next," she said. "Exactly what point are we at, anyway?"

Serenity, or rather Usagi now, got out of bed, stumbling a little with the clumsiness she'd had this young, and immediately went straight for her diary. She'd hidden her diary in a secret compartment in her dresser, one that had come with the dresser, and her parents hadn't even known about. Also, as clever as her little brother could be, he'd never found it either.

Leafing through the diary, Usagi found the latest entry. "Rei was awakened as Mars today," she noted. "Oh! The masquerade should be in a couple of days!"

Leaping over to her charge, Luna peered over Usagi's shoulder to see what was written there. "I had seriously forgotten just how terrible your kanji was at this age," she mused.

"Luna!" Usagi whined, almost but not quite matching the level her younger self had once expertly reached. "Don't bring up stuff like that!"

Closing the book, Usagi stuffed it back in its hiding place, then headed back to bed, getting under the covers, but then sitting up after a moment. "Do you think I could unlock the ginzuishou without setting off any major dark kingdom alarms?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Luna said, having jumped back up to her usual spot on Usagi's bed. "It's _your_ crystal, after all, and you'd be in full control over the energy output. Though, uh… you _might_ trigger something in Endymion… er, I mean Mamoru, I suppose."

"Like some kind of unconscious reaction?" Usagi wondered, and Luna nodded. "Nothing for it, I suppose. I'm gonna need the crystal anyway if I want to change things."

"We're _supposed_ to be changing the course of the Dark Rainbow Clan, not messing with points in time like this," Luna scolded, but sat back and let Usagi go ahead and unlock her crystal anyway.

Placing her hand over her heart, Usagi searched deep within herself, to the very core of her being, for the spark of the ginzuishou. It was well hidden, her mother had done a thorough job. But Usagi had been a queen who'd ruled a thousand years, she had more than enough ability and control to override Queen Selenity's warding on the ginzuishou. She pulled her hand away from her chest, a glowing crystal made of silver light materialising before her.

"Hello dear friend," Usagi said with a small smile, and felt that the crystal knew _everything _that was happening with her now.

It winked at her, then the glow subsided, leaving an ordinary, yet beautiful, gem behind.

OoOoO

Several blocks away, Chiba Mamoru woke with a start, waking early from his dream of his princess calling to him for the first time ever, leaving him wondering what this could possibly mean.

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	2. Early For Breakfast, Early For School

**A new chapter! I'm not too pleased with it, though, but it'll do.**

**Remember that I don't own Sailor Moon, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two – Early For Breakfast, Early For School**

Usagi pouted.

"I'm short, Luna," she whined. "I'm short, and my boobs are gone!"

Luna rolled her eyes as Usagi stared mournfully at herself in the mirror. "You're fourteen again, what did you expect?" she asked. "You'll grow eventually, height, bust, and all."

"…I know," Usagi sighed. "But still…"

She cupped her underwhelming bosom mournfully. "Bye girls, see you later," she whispered sadly, then turned to get ready for school.

Going to school again wasn't really something that Usagi was looking forward to. She'd been so happy to graduate, to never _ever_ have to go back there again. And yet here she was, dressed in her old Juban Middle School uniform, just about to set off for class. At least she wasn't going to be late, considering the time. After waking earlier, Usagi hadn't gone back to sleep, too eager to get started changing history.

Until she remembered she'd have to go to school first, of course.

Sighing once more, Usagi headed downstairs to breakfast, not really paying attention to the stunned look on her family's faces. She sat down and started in on breakfast, before noticing that her parents and brother were staring at her in shock.

"What?" she asked, around a mouthful of bacon and toast.

Her father cleared his throat and noted, "You're up early today, Usagi."

Shrugging, Usagi said, "I had a bad dream and woke up early," she said. "Seriously, if you guys are going to act all weird, maybe I'll just go back to bed then."

Usagi made as if to stand and head upstairs, but her mother snapped out of her stupor and quickly reassured, "No no! It's alright! Finish your breakfast, then you can get going to school. Boy, you're going to give Haruna-sensei a shock! Anyway, I've already made your lunch, don't forget to grab it!"

Usagi nodded and returned to her breakfast, and eventually, her family followed suit. She couldn't deny that it was funny to see them so shocked at the sight of her at the breakfast table so early. And it was going to happen again. No matter how much she'd slept in at this age, Neo Queen Serenity was up much earlier in the mornings than Tsukino Usagi had ever been. Her Mamo-chan had been a _bad_ influence on her.

Once breakfast was done, she farewelled her parents, beat Shingo to the door, poking her tongue out at him as he ran off one way, and she the other. Luna met her outside, and Usagi scooped her up without breaking her stride, settling into a light run that had her smiling along the way.

"We still need to discuss more thoroughly what we're going to do," Luna said. "If I remember correctly, we have a senshi meeting this afternoon at Rei's."

"How on earth do you remember that?" Usagi asked. "It's been a _thousand years_, after all."

"You're not the only one who kept a journal," Luna sniffed delicately.

"Well, are we meeting up at the Arcade first?" Usagi asked, then sighed wistfully. "That's what we always did back then. Though I guess 'back then' is actually… er, now."

"Don't go getting sentimental over everything," Luna cautioned. "We don't really want to clue anyone in on our time travel, after all."

"And here I thought we were going to tell my senshi," Usagi said.

"Only once they're all together," was the answer.

Finally they reached the school. Usagi was a little disappointed that she hadn't run into her Mamo-chan, but figured it was because she was early, and his 'stalker' schedule didn't yet accommodate for that. She giggled at the memory of her King's… er, Prince's she guessed, indignation at being called out on it after they'd been dating awhile.

"Alright!" Usagi declared, taking on a heroic pose, fist in the air. "Time to moon dust the beast that is middle school!"

Luna sweat-dropped.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi y'all! So, terrible news… I'm abandoning this author profile. :(

_But… _I'm going to post on a fresh, new one! :) In fact, I've already started. It's just that I've got so many fics on here, unfinished and whatnot, and I quite often feel overwhelmed by how much I haven't completed, and it makes me procrastinate like _heck_. So, in the interest of my sanity, I'm dumping it all.

Well, almost all.

I've already posted a version of this for the Naruto and Code Geass fics, now it's the Sailor Moon and Narnia fics turn. The other ones… I adopted a bunch out, but I'm not doing that with these. These ones, I will either continue on my new profile, or they will be 'discontinued'.

I will _definitely_ be continuing In Memory of Me Myself And I, as well as Dark Clouds and Raw Time for Sailor Moon. And for Narnia, definitely Hollow Memories and probably Times Call. And the Narnia/ Doctor Who crossover too. The other Sailor Moon fics… I don't know. Maybe I'll adopt them out, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I hope you won't be too put out. Sorry about this, but I really believe this is the only way I can continue writing, and still keep my sanity. :D

The new profile is thatsnotmyname32. Just fanfiction for now, I'll be dealing with AO3 soon.


End file.
